Conejillo de Indias
by Lawlie chan
Summary: A veces la ayuda de un amigo es mucho más profunda de lo que aparenta. One-shot. MelloxMatt. (AU)


Diablos. Se suponía que debía estar en casa de Matt hacía media hora. Una vez frente a su puerta toqué el timbre con insistencia. Mi amigo no tardó en hacerse presente con su característica sonrisa.

-Pensé que no vendrías…

-Perdón-descansando sobre sus rodillas- es que… mierda…

-No hay problema, Mello. Pasa.

Asentí mientras atravesábamos el umbral de la puerta. Como de costumbre, pasamos directamente a su cuarto. La casa se encontraba vacía.

-¿Estás solo?-tomando un videojuego de la estantería.

-Seh. Mamá salió por unas cosas.

-Woah… con que al fin lo conseguiste… ¡¿Dónde lo…?!

-Mello,-quitándole la delgada caja de las manos- no viniste hasta aquí sólo para jugar Xbox. Hay mucho trabajo por hacer y pocas horas antes de la fiesta. ¿Finalmente irás con Cindy? Todavía no puedo creerlo.

-No me molestes… -sonrojándose.

-No lo haré. Ella es guapa.

-Como sea. ¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

-Jajajaja… claro. Ven aquí.

Algo avergonzado me acerqué a él.

-Bailar el Vals no es cosa de otro mundo, Mello. Lo primero que tienes que hacer es posicionarte delante de tu pareja, tomándola de la cintura, así. Tú debes tomarme de aquí arriba, firmemente pero tampoco con demasiada presión.

Mis ojos se abrieron un poco al sentir como, en efecto, me sujetaba de esa manera, pegándome más a su cuerpo.

-Luego sigues el ritmo… uno-dos, uno-dos-tres, uno-dos, uno-dos-tres…

-Espera…esp…

-¡Me pisaste, idiota!

-¡lo siento!

-Mierda… esto...-frotando su pie derecho- va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé…

-Le pondré más entusiasmo, lo prometo.

-Este bien… comencemos de nuevo. ¿Recuerdas al menos la posición inicial?

-Eso creo.

-Esta vez has de cuenta que soy Cindy.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?! Hay muuuuuuucha diferencia entre tú y ella, créeme.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Cómo cuál?

-Empezando con que es niña, y tú no lo eres. En fin, sigamos.

-Yo no fui quién se detuvo.

-Bien, bien… eeemh… veamos…

Con manos temblorosas envolví la delgada cintura de Matt. Su camiseta a rayas se arrugó un poco debido a ello, dejando al descubierto una porción de su plano abdomen. Él no tardó en sujetarme por el cuello, curiosamente, haciendo uso de ambos brazos. Mecánicamente comencé a balancear mi cuerpo de un lado a otro. Había un brillo extraño en los ojos de mi amigo aunque no tan extraño como el intenso rubor de sus mejillas.

_-Mello…_

Su voz era un suave susurro. Repentinamente me separé de su cuerpo. Una extraña dureza proveniente del interior de sus pantalones se hizo presente entre ambos.

-¡¿Q… Qué carajo pasa contigo, Matt?!

-Nada. Estamos bailando, ¿no?-comenzando a acercarse- Entonces continuemos.

Quise correr, salir de la habitación, desaparecer de allí. Sin embargo seguí en mi lugar, petrificado, sin poder hacer otra cosa más que esperar que la corta distancia existente entre nosotros desapareciera por completo.

-Si hoy vas a estar con Cindy, debes aprender otras cosas además de esto, Mello…

-O… otras cosas…

-Supongo que la besarás si llega a darse la oportunidad… e incluso irán… _más lejos_.

- ¡¿Más lejos?!-sobresaltándose- ¡¿Qué quieres decir?!

-Ya tienes catorce años, compañero. ¿Hasta cuándo piensas esperar?

-Creo que… que nos estamos desviando un poco del tema. Además, por la hora será mejor que me…

Un intenso escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al sentir el cálido aliento de Matt sobre mi oído.

_-Úsame de conejillo de indias…_

Todo fue repentino, instantáneo. Mis pantalones se abultaron automáticamente al tiempo que mi pecho se inflaba con ansiedad. Iba a tomar a Matt en ese preciso momento. Con un rápido movimiento lo tumbé sobre la cama, posicionándome encima de su regazo. Mi rostro estaba tan cerca del suyo que varios mechones de mi cabello acariciaban sus mejillas. La urgencia era tal que no tardé en bajar la cremallera de sus pantalones, introduciendo una de mis manos en el interior de sus jeans.

-¡Mello!-contorsionándose hacia atrás al tiempo que arrugaba las sábanas-¡OH!

-Calla, idiota…-masajeando su miembro con ímpetu- Eres demasiado ruidoso.

-Por qué… tendría que… ¡OO-OOW!

La mano de Matt se alzó, tomándome salvajemente por el cuello de la camiseta.

_-Bésame…_

Sin siquiera saber por qué estaba haciendo todo aquello, acate la orden, pegándome a sus labios de inmediato los cuales no tardaron en abrirse, dándole espacio a mi lengua. De ese modo lo invadí, comiéndomelo, saboreándolo…

-No debiste abrir la boca, Mattie… no debiste…

Incapaz de seguir aguantando, separé sus piernas lentamente, bajando su ropa interior para hacer luego lo mismo con la mía y, ¿por qué no quitar también el resto de prendas que aún nos cubrían? De ese modo, y sin esperar ningún tipo de consentimiento, desnudé a Matt rápidamente, comenzando a frotar nuestros húmedos cuerpos. El calor agolpado allí era tal que desee poder abrir alguna ventana. Al volver mis ojos hacia su rostro pude comprobar por primera vez que los suyos eran… claros y… cautivantes. Lo besé nuevamente, está vez con mayor intensidad empujando con precaución. Ambos gemimos estrepitosamente, sin dejar de movernos. Percibí lágrimas en sus ojos, sin embargo no había indicios en su persona que indicaran que no estuviese disfrutándolo tanto como yo.

-Me…Owh Mello… S…Aaaaaw...

-Po... Por qué estamos... Ow... haci… haciendo estooo… aaah…sssss…

-Si… sigue …por …favor… Oh-owh…

Y claro que lo hice. Continuamos de esa manera hasta que un exquisito cosquilleo se desató en mi interior, dándome la pauta de lo que estaba por venir. Jamás podré olvidar la escena que siguió. Los ojos de mi amigo abriéndose de par en par, mi nombre escapando de sus labios desesperadamente y una cálida lluvia bañándonos a ambos, lo que desencadenó mi propio y delicioso desenlace. Nos mantuvimos en silencio durante un par de minutos hasta que la voz de Matt se elevó.

-Dejamos todo hecho un desastre…

-Por tu culpa…

-De los dos… -Sonriendo.

-No voy a contradecirte-devolviéndole el gesto-Mejor vistámonos antes de que alguien regrese.

-Totalmente… -incorporándose- No creo que mamá tarde mucho más.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron. Hubiese sido difícil determinar cuál de los dos la apartó con mayor rapidez.

-Matt…

-Dime...-prendiendo su pantalón.

-Podemos… ¿podemos mantener esto en secreto? O mejor aún, ¿hacer de cuenta que nunca sucedió?

-Ah…-entristeciéndose un poco- Por supuesto.

-Gracias.-Calzándose, en silencio.

Un tenue golpeteo del otro lado de la puerta llamó la atención de ambos.

-Matt, soy yo…

-Ssi… -echando un vistazo rápido a su alrededor- ¿Qué pasa, mamá?

-¿Puedo pasar?

Sin esperar la respuesta de mi amigo, me adelanté a los acontecimientos, abriendo finalmente.

-¡Mello! ¡No sabía que estabas aquí! Traje un par de bocadillos por si…

-Ya me voy. Muchas gracias de todos modos.

Acababa de perder la virginidad con… mi mejor amigo. ¿Acaso no era eso enfermo? No. Haberlo disfrutado tanto y querer repetir la experiencia era lo enfermo, definitivamente. Lo siento, Cindy. Me temo que esta noche surgirá uno que otro compromiso…

-Ah y…Mello…

Me detuve sin voltear, esperando que continuara…

_-Cuando quieras que volvamos a practicar, cuenta conmigo…_

Claro que si, compañero. Con una tenue sonrisa, salí del lugar.


End file.
